vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Irisviel)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant who can be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Caster's True Name is Irisviel von Einzbern, also known as the Dress of Heaven. In an alternate possibility where she was the perfected Holy Grail vessel instead of her daughter, Illyasviel. As a result, she never met and married Kiritsugu Emiya, and became the sole Master of Saber in the Fourth Holy Grail War. After the collapse of the Singularity, she came to Chaldea to continue existing alongside a strange Counter Guardian who seems to have ties to her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 6-C with her magecraft Name: Caster, Irisviel von Einzbern, Dress of Heaven Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 10 years old Classification: Caster-class Servant, Homunculus, Vessel of the Holy Grail Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telepathy, Resurrection (Can revive others from the brink of death for as long as a fragment of their spiritual core remains), Healing, Creation (Can create wireframe familiars to do battle for her), Light Manipulation (Can generate beams and pillars of magical light to attack), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Her Goddess's Divine Core skill preserves the "absoluteness" of Irisviel's mind and body), Can grant wishes with the Holy Grail, Preparation, Limited Transmutation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Even the weakest Servants can crush human skulls like eggshells with their fingertips), Island level with her magecraft (Her magecraft can harm other Servants, who should be at least as strong as Archer) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep pace with most other Servants in battle) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest athletes) Durability: Wall Level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have a supply of mana) Range: At least several dozen meters with her magecraft Standard Equipment: Her wireframe familiars Intelligence: Irisviel was sheltered inside of her family's castle for the entirety of her life prior to entering the Fuyuki Holy Grail War, leaving her somewhat naive and oblivious to the workings of the world. But as an Einzbern, she is skilled in the use of Alchemy and Healing Magecraft, using them to great effect after becoming a temporary Servant. She is able to use the same magecraft as her daughter, Illyasviel, instantly generating familiars from her hair and steel wire to defend her and shield her allies. As a Servant, she should also be able to do so with even greater ease than Illyasviel. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. She can be distracted by her attachment to Kiritsugu Emiya and her enmity for Kirei Kotomine. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Song of Grail: Sing Out, O' White Grail: Irisviel's kindness and motherly disposition sublimated into a Noble Phantasm after she was bonded to the Holy Grail. It allows her to grant her "pure, sincere wish" for the welfare of her allies and those she considers family, healing them and canceling any negative status effects or sources of persistent damage. She can also revive other Servants from the brink of death for as long as a fragment of their spiritual core remains. Class Skills * Goddess's Divine Core: A skill that denotes the user as a perfected goddess from birth, it preserves the absoluteness of her mind and body, repelling all mental interference while preventing her body from aging or changing no matter how many calories she consumes. It is also a composite skill that also includes divinity allowing her to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Although Irisviel is not a true goddess, her nature as the vessel of the Holy Grail brings her disposition close to that of the Earth Mother Goddess, giving her a C Rank in this skill. * Item Construction: One of the two Class Skills inherent to Caster-class Servants, it reflects the user's ability to manufacture magical items. Irisviel's ability to instantly craft powerful familiars for use in combat through the use of alchemy earns her an A-Rank in this skill. She can presumably craft the same familiars as her daughter, Illyasviel, which include Zelle, dove-shaped familiars that can fire magical bolts of energy at her foes, and Degen, a powerful sword-shaped barrier that can penetrate barriers powered by a year's worth of magical energy from a prodigial modern magus like Rin Tohsaka. * Territory Creation: One of the two Class Skills inherent to Caster-class Servants, it represents the user's ability to modify the surrounding area into a territory suitable for their abilities as a magus. Irisviel possesses a B-Rank in this skill, allowing her to create a "Workshop" where she can gather mana more efficiently and conduct magical experiments. Personal Skills * Child of Nature: A skill inherent to those who are considered to be children born on the Reverse Side of the World, even if they were crafted by human hands. Because of her A-Rank in this skill, Irisviel may receive various blessings from the World itself. * Healing Magecraft: A skill representing one's ability to heal others through the use of magecraft. Irisviel possesses an A-Rank in this skill, allowing her to heal grievous injuries through timely application of her magecraft. * Resolute Devotion: A skill that represents Irisviel's unwavering feelings for her husband, Kiritsugu, and her devotion to his ideals. Because of this, she won't hesitate to commit self-sacrifice for the sake of her allies and gains bonus modifiers when utilizing defensive or healing-type magecraft or items. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Preparation Users Category:Transmutation Users